


假期

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2018.882的off日
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 1





	假期

我们假装一下宾馆不需要身份证登记吧qaq不然第二天熏姐怕是要指着娱乐头版上的『惊！两著名偶像团体leader竟光天化日开房！』掰完八乙女事务所的水笔库存。  
少见的两人重叠的off日，确认的确没有工作后二阶堂大和回复了来自联系人八乙女的rc：  
【好，老地方见。】

等他踏进约定的咖啡厅时，乐已经在那里了。一如既往的墨镜口罩，桌上还放着顶渔夫帽。角落卡座里的可疑人士正刷着手机不知道在看什么。大和正要过去，口袋里的手机轻振，便缓下脚步掏出来看。  
【新通知：八乙女乐 赞了您的动态：杀青啦！以后也......】  
大和噗一声笑出来，快走几步一巴掌扣在乐头顶。乐高他小半头，这样的机会可不常有：“等很久了?"  
乐把脑袋顶上的手拽下来摸了摸手背：“没有。一会去哪？这附近的酒馆我都看好了，晚饭完就可以直接去。”  
大和坐下看了看周围。这家咖啡馆向来清净，尤其今天又是工作日，店里有顾客的最近一桌离他们都有四桌那么远。于是探身过去摘了乐一只耳朵的口罩钩在自己耳朵上，借着遮挡与其交换了一个绵长的吻。上次接触还是两星期前两团同上的综艺，他都快忘记八乙女的味道了。

乐恋恋不舍地放开大和的下唇。  
大和坐回去，把冰镇饮料贴在脸上降温。“要不下午去ktv？最近一直拍戏都没怎么唱歌，”他直视着乐墨镜后的双眼，挑眉，“我有点怀念最想被抱No.1的男人唱歌时候帅气的样子了。”而且在ktv包厢里昏暗灯光下更显性感，不过这个他不会说的。

这是这一路上大和打的第四个哈欠了。  
乐停下了脚步：“你很累？”  
大和有点不好意思地笑笑：“前几天的戏都是晚上，哥哥我在倒时差啦。今晚和你好好喝一顿回去大睡一觉就可以完全复活！”  
“……”乐思索了一下，查了下地图就拽着大和的手腕往另外一个方向走。  
“啊？不去ktv了？  
“不去了。”  
“那，去哪？”  
“去宾馆。”  
“？？？这可是白天？”

乐用房卡刷开门的时候，大和还在疑惑：“那个，不用，准备一下的么？我看楼下就有便利店……”  
乐把眼前的人推在床上，随手脱了他的鞋子。  
“呜哇八乙女二世好霸道。”大和护胸。  
“睡吧。”  
“……啥？”  
“你不是一直都睡不好。好不容易的假期，好好睡一觉吧。”乐弯腰轻抹大和眼下，“黑眼圈挺重的，化妆师没少跟你抱怨吧。”  
大和把乐的手拉下来：“是好不容易，所以才和你出来。让我补觉不会觉得浪费时间么？”  
“明天还有工作，身体更重要。”

大和静了静，又笑起来，钻进被子把另一侧撩起来：“赏你一个陪哥睡的机会，要不要？”  
乐顺从爬上床，摘了大和的眼镜叠起来放在床头。也半躺下支着头侧对着他，伸手在鼓起来的被子上轻拍：“快睡，睡不着我可以给你唱摇篮曲。”  
“哄小孩吗……八乙女你还是一如既往的不知道害羞。”  
“哈？”

也许真的是困了，没合上眼多久大和的呼吸就变得舒缓悠长，乐也就停下了手享受来之不易的这份平和。i7火了之后，与作为前辈的Trigger合作的确不少，但都是在饭和队员的眼前，两人能做到的最多也就是搭个肩膀击个掌。像这样能静静看着对方睡觉，这可能是头一次。  
乐把大和的刘海往上撩了撩，让平时藏在镜片后面的眼睛露出来。自『第一届大和真心话大会』后，他去找了些千叶志津雄先生的影视资料来看。虽然是从小就在荧幕上看惯了的脸，但真拿千叶先生和二阶堂相比才会发现这两人的眉眼简直像一个模子刻出来的，一样凌厉的眼睛线条与较常人更窄的眼仁。但大和父亲眉毛更粗更浓，眉心也总是习惯性纠成一团，比起大和显得更为威严。即使是在出席各色晚会，千叶先生笑着的时候，高清摄像机依然可以捕捉到他眉间的浅纹。  
乐不由得伸出食指蹭了蹭眼前熟睡这人的眉心。还很光洁，很平滑。  
也许以前那段时间会很经常皱眉，不过那时他还小，悲伤大概没办法在那样青春的脸上留下痕迹。而现在他总算摆脱了梦魇，i7的团员也都是些温柔的好孩子，都有好好互相照顾，看得出二阶堂这个leader做得很开心。  
虽然算是竞争对手的关系，但他这个做前辈的，不在意自己的后辈们更厉害一些，不在意idolish7更光辉灿烂一些。  
他相信Trigger不会输。

不过现在暂时不需要想这些东西。就先让这天天自称哥哥好像自己有多大似的家伙好好睡一觉吧，反正是假期。  
等二阶堂醒了就带他去母亲的面馆吃天下第一的荞麦面，然后去隔街的小酒馆喝到爽。  
这才是假期。


End file.
